Jane and Felix Errrr I mean Jane and Emmett? OMG
by Felldowntherabbitshole
Summary: Aro believes Jane and Felix were meant to be and has arranged a wedding. But Jane doesn't love Felix, she loves Emmett Cullen. story is much better than summary
1. Preface

Knowing this could end badly scares me. I loved this man, but Aro would never approve. The only way I could be entirely happy is if I run away with him, but how? Alec would rat me out, or Demetri would see me. Was it worth the risk? Even thought Aro liked the Cullen's, he always thought that I was meant for Felix. I don't think so, I don't love Felix like I love Emmett. What's a girl to do in this kind of situation? Be with Felix and be miserable for eternity? Or run away and make the best of forever with the man I love? If I was with Felix, their wouldn't be any changes in my life. I would be in the same coven, doing the same things I do everyday. But with Emmett, I can be myself and be free. Where is Rosalie when I need her the most?


	2. Jane and The Box

"I'll miss you, and remember if you ever miss me too much open the box."

Rosalie told me this before she went on her big trip. She said that she's been with the Volturi too long and it was time for a vacation. She also said she'll be back in a year, and it will feel like no time. She said this four years ago. Odds were that she was dead, but I couldn't think about that.

Rosalie was my best friend. I found her in 1933 in Rochester in the streets. Demetri and I were there on business, taking care of a out of control newborn. Demetri told me to leave her there, but I couldn't do it. She looked so scared and innocent. So, I bite her. Surprisingly no one came when she screamed. After I told her what she had become, she couldn't have been happier. Aro was more than happy, adding another member to our coven. We lived together in the same room for so many years. I miss her terribly. I do as she told me too, every time I need her I open the box.

The box is a thing that me and Rosalie had for the longest time. It's a silver little box with silver sequins all over it. On it our names are engraved. In it holds all of our hopes and dreams. Vampires can have dreams, right?

Rosalie's dream was to see the world. She wanted to go to Japan, Paris, and a lot of more places. She promised she would tell me all about it when she got back. I'm still wondering if she got to see anything.

My dream was to marry the man of my dreams and be happy. Ever since six years ago when Edward Cullen decided he wanted to kill himself. He thought that Bella Swan, his mate, was dead. Our coven denied his request, and Edward tried to show himself in the sunlight. He only got out so far when Bella ran into his arms and pushed him out of the way to save him. When they came to see us inside. I couldn't help notice the way Edward was with Bella. How protective he was of her, and how much he loved her. The way Bella looked at him, not as if she was seeing a blood sucking monster but beauty. I want that, I want to look at someone and love them with all my heart and I want them to do the same.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and sat straight up, to my right I saw Rosalie's old bed. Still messy from the last night she had spent here.

From the left side, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jane?" I turned quickly, and rolled my eyes.

"What, do you want Alec?" I asked.

"Day dreaming again?'

"Shut up."

"Temper, temper."

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. I know he's my brother and all but he is such a pain.

"Aro wants you in his office."

I nodded and jumped off my bed. I walked slowly to the office, not knowing what I was in stored for.

I opened the door and looked inside. Aro was sitting on his desk. He was playing with his fingers, and looked as if he was holding a secret.

"Hello, Jane."he whispered.

"Hello Aro."

He waited a moment to speak, which gave me time to sit on the couch next to him.

"I need you for something." he said slowly.

I looked at him closely and nodded. "Sure."

"The Cullen's."

"What about them?"

"A newborn has been taken in by the family, it has broken many rules. And you know we don't give second chances, its bad for our reputation, so I need you to go with Demetri and take care of it."

Again I nodded, I didn't like the idea of killing someone. But, Aro told me I had to. It was better for everyone if we just listened to him. The consequences were deadly.

Aro continued to play with his fingers. I waited for a minute, thinking that he was going to say something else.

"You can leave, now." Aro whispered waving his hand.

I looked at Aro's face before I left, and by the look of it I could definitely tell he was hiding something. I was half way to my room, when I could a low voice say something behind me.

"Come on Jane."

I turned around and there was Demetri. He looked taller than normal, and his face was hidden in the shadow. Something told me he knew what Aro was hiding. I gave him a funny look and nodded. I followed him out the door.

"Demetri," I asked, "Do you know the name of the newborn we are taking care of?"

He nodded, "He took the Cullen's last name, so it would be Emmett Cullen."


	3. Jane meets Emmett

_**This chapter is dedicated to my BFF Brianna. Who helped me write it! Jane is 16 and Emmetts 17 by the way. **_

We stood outside the Cullen's enormous house. We could smell the vampires inside. Demetri stood forward and yelled, "Okay you Cullen's get out here!"

The curtain from the window moved and I saw the heart shaped face of Esme, the leaders mate. She walked away from the window and went to tell the rest of the family. One by one they all filed out of the house. I spotted Bella still in the arms of Edward. They were the last to come out.

"We know you have a newborn here." Demetri said.

"He's still young, and too strong for his own good." Carlisle protested.

"That's exactly what we mean," I said, "All we vampires have is our secrecy if that is gone we have nothing."

"Give him some more time, we can teach him right from wrong." Bella said.

"Not everyone has your outstanding blood control." Demetri spat out at Bella.

Edward snarled.

"Besides, he has broken rules. We do not give second chances." I said.

"He is a member of our family." Carlisle said.

"Well your about to be one member less." Demetri said.

Edward and Jasper jumped at Demetri. I snapped my fingers and the newest of our guards ran forward to flanked Demetri. Seeing there mates in trouble Alice and Bella jumped forward too. A few more guards jumped from their hiding places in the forest, crowding around Esme. Carlisle snarled inhumanly and went to defend his mate.

Seeing that everyone was distracted I made a beeline around them and went into the house. As quietly as I could I crept up the stair case and into the hall way. At the end of the hall their was a closed door. I raised a blond eyebrow.

This was too easy.

I reached for the door handle and turned it. It was locked.

Like that made a difference.

I chuckled and kicked the door. It swung open without any protest, and I looked into the dark room.

His back was turned to me, he was looking out the window. He was tall, and muscular with dark curls. He slowly turned to me, and I saw his bright crimson eyes. He didn't seem like a monster, more like a teddy bear. I noted the dimples on his grown man face.

He raised his dark eyebrows when he saw me.

"Your Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said like he was unsure.

I leaned on the door frame and studied him more. He tilted his head to the side and did the same.

"Immortality suits you." I said.

"Same for you." He pipped. If he was human I'm sure he would have been blushing.

I smiled, but I didn't hear Alice coming up behind me. She grabbed the hood of my coat and threw me down the hallway. Luckily I landed on my feet.

"What are you doing?" Emmett yelled.

"Protecting you." Alice said.

"Protecting me?" He asked.

"She came here to kill you!" Alice exclaimed.

The details of this mission came back to me. I was suppose to kill this newborn. But how could I?

I looked passed Alice and met Emmett's eyes. The bloodest crimson I have ever seen.

Would Aro really check to see if he was dead? Nope he wouldn't, he trusts my word.

With my mind made up, I turned on my heel and leapt down the staircase. Leaving Alice and Emmett dumbfounded by my decision. I bolted out of the house, and to Demetri.

"Mission complete!" I yelled.

On their mark the guards ran, with Demetri leading them. I ran with them for a few moments, but stopped once we got to the edge of the clearing. I looked back at the Cullen's. Esme was in dry sobs while Carlisle comforted her. My gaze snapped at Edward holding Bella.

**_Don't let him get in anymore trouble or I WILL kill him._**

I thought harshly. Edwards expression turned blank, as I ran off.


	4. Getting Along

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! My friend QueenVamp is here too!**

**QueenVamp-Hello my pretties! *lightening cracks in the distance***

**RenessmeCarlieCullen13-Come on QueenVamp, no one wants to hear us talk about nothing lets get to the story!**

**QueenVamp-Fine, we'll do it your way!**

**Emmett's POV**

Esme ran into the room and threw her arms around me. "Emmett!" she cried. Then withdrew from me quickly to see if I was hurt. Like my mother used to do.

"I'm fine, she didn't hurt me." I said.

"The fearsome Jane didn't kill you? She told Demetri her mission was complete." Jasper asked.

"Maybe she's purposely defining Aro?" Bella suggested

Edward rubbed his chin. "That doesn't sound like Jane."

"Her name's Jane?" I asked.

Everyone gave me a weird look. Alice froze and her eyes became distant. Edward gasps.

"What?" Carlisle asked frantically.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed, coming out of her trance. Her small hand pulled back, and strikes me across the face. "Your in love with her!" She said accusingly.

Esme gasped, but smiled. Alice turned her murderous glare at Esme. "Esme, this is not the not the time to be happy about your 'little boy' finding a mate."

"Alice, watch your tone." Carlisle said protective of his mate.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked.

Edward sighed, "I told Bella this, and now I have to tell you. Joy."

**Jane's POV**

"The mission was a success, Master." Demetri said. Aro smiled joyfully and then turned to me.

"Who did the deed?" He asked.

"Jane." Demetri answers before I could say anything. Aro looks at me.

"Jane how was it done?"

"I...don't want to talk about it." I finally said, Aro raised an eyebrow and my brother gave me a side glance.

"I beg your pardon?" Aro asked. I chewed my lip before answering.

"He was so young. Alice tried to stop me and once I decapitated him she fell to the floor crying." Then to make my story a little more believable I laughed with no humor. "Funny I think after all these years I'm going soft."

Aro stood from his throne and I held my breath.

_Please don't ask to see. Please don't ask to see_. I silently chanted. Aro put a hand on my head and ruffled my curls.

"My poor, dear Jane." He murmured. "Go find yourself something to eat. You look near full dead." I nodded and walked out of the throne room. Trying not to miss a step when my mind wandered back to Emmett.

"Jane." Aro called after me. I stopped short and stumbled, but caught myself in time. I turned back to them. All of them looked a little confused.

"Yes?" I squeaked. I flinch at my voices high octave.

"I'd like to speak with you later about a personal matter." Aro shot a glance towards Felix then back at me. I nodded and hurried out of the throne room.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

I pin pointed my prey in the streets, that I found by a cafe called Starbucks. According to her name tag, obviously she was a transfer student here, her name was Holly J.

I waited for her to walk by the alley that I was in, and then I pounced and pulled her into the darkness. Before she could scream, my teeth found her throat and cut into her wind pipe.

I wonder how many people Emmett has killed. He didn't look like the cold blooded killer that most Volturi men were. Speaking of cold blooded, Holly J went limp in my arms and I knew she was dead.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I wheeled around dropping my kill. Alec took two steps back and put his hands up to reason with me.

"Aro wants to see you now."

I realized I was in a fight stand, when I stood up straighter. "What about...." I gestured to the dead girl on the ground.

"She still has some blood left, so I'll take care of it." Alec said.

I rolled my eyes before walking out of the alley. It was a stormy day so, I didn't have to worry about my vampire skin. I had been lucky to find Holly J...., the girl, on such a day.

I entered the Volturi castle and nodded to Gianna on my way in. "Aro is in his room." She said.

I walked towards Aro's room on auto pilot. I was still thinking about Emmett and the dead girl.

"Jane." I hear Aro's cheery voice call.

The door to his room swung open, and he welcomed me with open arms. As usual I walk right passed him, not excepting the embrace. Aro chuckled, and I took a seat on one of the old couches.

"Jane, you know I don't like to be 'around the bush'."

"You don't?" I asked.

"New Years Resolution, so anyway I was thinking of a marriage for you." Aro said not skipping a beat.

"What!?" I screamed, "To who?"

"Felix, you two get along right?"

"Yes, we get along. But this is the twenty first century people don't just get married because they get along." I said.

Aro raised an eyebrow and gave me a curious look. "Is there someone else, you like Jane?"

This question caught me off guard. I opened my mouth to say something, but hesitated. I felt my stone heart drop into my stomach.

"Jane, let me see your hand."

"No." I said simply.

"What did you just say?" Aro seethed.

I sighed heavily and gave my shaky hand to Aro. Aro's papery skinned hand took mine and his eyes immediately widened. I closed my eyes, and bit my lip as Aro shuffled through my memories.

"So, you didn't kill the newborn like I told you to."

**So what do you think?**

**QueenVamp-Oh My GOD!**

**RenessmeCarlieCullen13-I know, I know. Your just gonna have to wait for the next chapter coming next week.**

**QueenVamp-Why so long!**

**RenessmeCarlieCullen13-Cuz that's the nights we have our sleepovers!**

**QueenVamp-Were suppost to sleep?**


	5. Rosalie

**Jane's POV**

I found myself being slapped across the face with such force that I flew sideways, and through a wall. I fell on my side into the hallway, the ground has never felt so cold. Aro then promptly walk up to me. You could feel his angry aura moving around him.

"Explain yourself." He said through his teeth. When I didn't respond he repeated it, "Explian yourself or I will have you beheaded."

"Master please." I grabbed his hand again and showed him the memory of Emmett. I watched as Aro's expression changed a bit.

He pulled his hand away from me and smiled, "So you love this newborn."

I slowly but surely nodded.

"Isn't it a pity." He said.

"Master?" I asked confused.

"You are engaged to Felix, and the newborn will be executed."

My crimson eyes widened in size, "Please Master, don't. Why can't I be with the man I love. My soul mate?"

He laughed, "I turned you for a purpose, Jane. And that was to be my guard and do as I say. Now your really not living up to your purpose are you?"

I shook my head tying to clear his words from my mind. I kept my face down as I spoke. "Your being unfair."

"Life isn't fair." Aro's word were sharp as a knife. "And to think, I was about to give you the best surprise of your immortal life."

"What?" I asked gloomy.

Aro snapped his fingers, and I heard footsteps walk into the hallway. I didn't look up, I was expecting Demetri or another guard. Someone to drag me away and take me to the throne room to be killed.

"Jane!" A familiar voice yelled.

My head snapped up ,"Rosalie?" I gasped in disbelief.

I stood up and ran towards the blond beauty. She gave me a friendly hug and took a step back to look at me. "You haven't changed a bit." She laughed. "But your hair's mess."

"Where have you been all these years?" I nearly shouted.

"Well first I went to France, then Europe, ran into a few vampires there. But didn't feel comfortable so I left for Alaska. Stayed there for a few months, and then ran into a few nomads. Traveled with them for a while. Then I worked my way down the Olympic Peninsula and met a whole bunch of interesting vampires. And I heard about this one coven named the Cullens so I went to Forks. But they were dealing with a newborn, so I left. A few weeks later I got a letter from Aro, and here I am."

"But you said you would only be gone a year." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was just having so much fun on my own." I pouted and she laughed. "Is my room still where I left it?"

"Its exactly how you left it." I smiled.

"Great the beds a mess."

I looked back down the hallway to thank Aro, but he was already gone.

"How did that happen?" Rosalie asked pointed to the obvious whole in the wall.

"Long story."

"I've got nothing but time." She said.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Rosalie sat Indian style on her newly made up bed. Looking through the box.

"Wow I can't believe I did my dream. It feels like yesterday I just put it in." She smiled, she stared down on the peice of paper with her elegant script.

"Yeah, I remember that day. That was the first day you came." I said.

"What about your dream?" Rosalie asked. I sat on my bed next to her's, and tugged on my hair. I looked at her and then at the ground.

"I did meet the man of my dreams." I said slowly.

"Oh Jane that's great. When can I meet him?"

"Never. Aro is making me marry Felix. And the man I love his sentenced to be killed."

"Sentenced to death? Why on earth would Aro do such a thing?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"He was the newborn the Cullen's were dealing with."

"Emmett?"

I nodded. "Aro sent me to kill him but I couldn't. Instead I lied to him telling him the job was done. But then he found out when he read my thoughts."

Rosalie gasped and moved across the room to hug me. "We'll find a way to save him I promise."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**Emmett's POV**

It had been two weeks since I had heard about the Volturi. Alice had been watching Jane and I's future. She kept seeing Jane alone and isolated. And mine was blank. Which as I'm told isn't good.

I had been restraining myself from humans, and been living at the edge of town with the rest of my family. But still my future is blank.

When I sit alone in my room, I keep imaging Jane coming in. Looking ready to kill, but when her eyes meet mine she had stopped and talked with me for awhile.

I contemplated the ways to see Jane, without the Volturi seeing me first. But my plans were always spoiled by Edward, the mind reader, or Alice, the future seer. Carlisle always said their powers come in handy.

And Jaser was trying to talk me out of even thinking like that. Of course Esme always supported me, but was a little concerned.

Carlisle told me the story about how he met Jane. She was vampire born to be a weapon and protector of the three Volturi kings, along with her twin brother Alec. Her powers were to cause someone intense pain without even touching anyone. But that only made me think of how talented she was. Seeing that it would no good Carlisle gave up.

Alice and Bella have been talking about ways Jane and I could be together, theoretically of course. But mainly it always ends the same way. Jane gets dragged back to the Volturi and I get killed.

"What about that one Volturi guard, Rosalie, she got to leave." I said.

Bella shook her head, "Aro likes to keep his creations close. Rosalie was probably made by a member of the guard. She's, what Cauis says, a liability." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Jane was made by Aro so he would probably keep her close." Alice added.

I went back to my sulking and Alice and Bella worked on another plan. Was I ever going to be able to be with Jane?

Alice's eyes suddenly became distant.

"Alice?" I said.

She snapped out of it, and looked at me as if she was about to cry. "Aro put her in an arranged marriage."


	6. The Plan

**I'm back, I'm not dead or anything! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. But here goes the next chapter! **

**There is a poll on my page too!**

**QueenVamp says HEY!**

**Emmett's POV**

"How can he do that?" I ranted on, pacing the room in two strides. "What is he the vampire mafia or something?"

"Yes." Jasper said quietly, a little shocked by my out burst.

"We have to do something? Jane can't actually go through with it!" I protested mainly at Carlisle.

"You don't know her Emmett." Edward said dully. "She follows the orders Aro gives her."

I rolled my eyes, "I know her soul Edward, and I know there's something there between us. And I know Jane wouldn't give that up for Aro or Felix for that matter."

"And there is that matter that she didn't kill him last time." Esme pointed out.

"I think Emmett's is right, but I also think Edward's right. Jane does have feelings for you Emmett, strong ones, but she does what Aro says and she would only do what he says unless..." Alice stopped.

"Unless what?" I walked closer to her.

"Unless she convinces Aro to change his mind."

"And we all know how well she does that." Edward said sarcastic.

"She's not a complete emtpy shell she has a mind." Alice continued, ignoring Edward. "She has decided on killing you millions of times before, but she never went through with them."

"Because Aro said so." Edward said.

"I think we should go to the Volturi." Bella shouted over their voices.

"Now you decide to speak!" I shouted even louder.

Edward growled, "Don't. Yell. At. Bella."

"Edward it's fine." Bella reassured Edward, " I mean just us Em, we go talk to the Volturi and we can have Jane escape and come here to talk to you. You two can be alone and decide what your going to do. We can try and distract the Volturi long enough."

"I like that plan." I agreed cheerfully.

"You would." Edward smirked.

"All of you be quiet!" Alice shouted, "Everyone go pack your bags! But leave them open for inspection!."

Everyone laughed and headed to their rooms except Alice and me.

"And I'll wait a few miles out of Volterra. Alice you call me when she's on her way."

"Will do Em." Alice smiled, "Ah how I love a good love story." She clasped her hands together and ran to her room.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**Jane's POV**

Rosalie and I had decided to talk to Felix. To see if my future husband (blah) has anything to say for himself. And of course he was just as much Aro's puppet as I was before all of this happened.

"So Felix what do you think of marrying my dear friend Jane?" Rosalie asked.

"It's what Master Aro wants, so I can't object. Even though I would prefer not too, no offense Jane." He admitted.

"None taken." I murmured, "But you can object. I in love with someone else and you have the hots for Heidi. See it works."

Rosalie giggled.

"What..? How, you...I...I-"

"Oh, shut up. Even a fly knows you do." I smirked.

Felix sighed, "I know,but there's no way we could deceive Aro. He has made up his mind."

Demetri stormed into the room, "The Cullen's are here."

My eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and I looked at Rose.

"Maybe there's one way." Rosalie showed her evil smile.

Demetri ignored her comment and made eye contact with me. "They got rid of their newborn."

"What?" I was dumbfounded.

**What do you think? COMMENT!**

**Also, I'm looking for a BETA. So plz write me through PM and apply! :)**


	7. Happily Ever After?

**Sorry guys! I've been working hard. You guys have been amazing! **

**Jane's POV**

A million thoughts were running through my head.

Unneeded breath coming quickly through my lungs and my eyes widened with venom tears, Rosalie's arms came around me and her voice was like ice. "Felix, go to the Throne Room and get Bella Cullen for me, that's an order."

Felix turned quickly and ran out of the room and I growled. "What! Why would _I_ want to see _her_!" Rosalie tried to say something, but the door opened again and I lunged at the dark haired woman.

"Rosalie!" Edward barked and Rosalie tackled me to the ground.

"Just _please, _Rose! _Let me GO_!" I screamed and tried to use my gift on Rosalie, but it didn't work. I looked up and my glare met Bella Cullen's wide, golden eyes. "I hate you Shield."

"Jane. Emmett is..." Bella started. I tried to move again, but Rosalie had a stronger grip than I remembered.

"Jannie, listen to them. They're my friends." Rosalie jerked her head sideways and flipped her hair over her shoulder, then looked back up at the Cullens'. "Okay, she's good. Talk."

"Emmetts' not dead..." Edward said and he knelt down next to me. "Alice and Jasper are entertaining Aro right now, you have to get to the Dungeon and meet Emmett."

Rosalie's grip did not loosen. "Yeah, and what if your lying?" I snarled.

Edward's face was emotionless. "Then the guards will find them when they go down for dinner and Emmett will really be dead."

My eyes widened and I froze, Rosalie let me go and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "What if we're caught on our way out of the city?"

"Run. Like. Hell." Edward said, letting his emphasis fill each word. Then his eyes flickered to Rosalie. "Rosalie, are you sure about this."

"What do I have to lose?" Rosalie shrugged, I glanced at her and she smiled at me, heart-breakingly beautiful as usual. "It's nothing, go to Emmett." I slowly got up and brushed the dirt off my black dress.

"Rose..." Rosalie smiled again.

"Shoo, get out of here Jannie. Don't forget to write to me when you get settled." I smiled than ran out of the door and down the hall.

**Rosalie's Pov**

"'Don't forget to write me'?" Edward asked and I frowned.

"Shut up, she would never leave any other way." I said softly and Bella moved closer. "Don't say anything Bella, I've made my choice and you can't change my mind." I smirked. "Unless you have mind controlling powers and that'd really solve all of my problems." Bella's face fell and Edward put his arm around his mate.

"Is it because of him?" Bella asked.

"Yes and no, Clay told me to be happy and I don't want to be happy. Jane was my only anchor left to keep me here and I can't have my anchor when she's running off with her vampire Romeo." I laughed as an afterthought. "God, that made me sound spoiled. Ha, but I guess I've always been a little selfish, maybe this way I can redeem myself." I smiled and flipped a stray curl off my shoulder and maneuvered around them to the door. "Well...I guess I won't see you later."

**Jane's Pov**

The Dungeon smelled like blood, and a mix of a million other smells: tears, perfume, sweat, more blood... and only one vampire.

Not a statue-like guard watching the doors, no sadistic human picking out tonight's dinner from Heidi's round up, just the curl dark head of a dimple faced man I fell in love with. "Emmett..." I whispered and he turned, his brilliant crimson eyes had died down to an amber color but still they were as striking as ever, piercing into your soul. I wonder if they were blue before he was turned...

"Jane." Emmett smiled and I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck until he returned the embrace and kissed me.

This kiss was long over due, his lips tasted of perfection. I could sense something, something off. I could tell Emmett was kissing me as if I could be the last time. We continued this for a few more seconds, then we put our forehead together and amber met crimson. "It's funny how you can fall for someone so hard after a couple seconds..."

"And a handful of words." I laughed softly and heard footsteps behind us, I whipped around but it was too late. Corin, a guard of Caius's stood in the doorway, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"You little traitor-!" But he never got to finish because a blond blur tackled him from behind and decapitated him. Rosalie.

"What are you still doing here!" She screamed and tossed his head across the room, then started working on the remains of the still moving body. "Run! _Now_!"

Emmett grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the back door. "What about the Cullens'?" I asked.

"They already left! Go!" Rosalie kicked Corin and he tumbled backwards. Emmett pulled on my hand and I ran with him. Out of the Dungeon and into the city.

I never saw Rosalie again.

**Rosalie's Pov**

Aro looked down at me, his face grim and I felt Demetri and Felix's grip tighten on my arms.

"Where is Jane and the newborn?" He growled and I locked eyes with him, like he was beneath me -something I remembered as a human. "Ros-a-lie." He broke down the syllables of my name in a high pitched hiss and my jaw locked.

"I. Killed. Them. They were trying to runaway so I _ripped them limb from limb _and threw their pieces into the fire, same with Corin."

Aro stared at me for a moment, "Pity, I could have used you to a greater power..."

"I have no interest to be your second wife." I spat.

He chuckled, "Cauis was right. You are a liability."

The last thing I heard was a loud echoing snap...

**Please review!**

**Oh and theres a poll on my page!**

**(:**

**Special thanks to QueenVamp!**


End file.
